House Baenre
House Baenre is the first drow house of Menzoberranzan, and has been for as long as anyone in the city can remember. It is the oldest (around 5,000 years old), strongest, and most prestigious house in the city. History The story of House Baenre's ascension to the premier rank in the city is not known to any living drow; the only person who may have known the true history of the house is Yvonnel Baenre, the former Matron Mother. To the drow of Menzoberranzan, Baenre just is, and always has been, the First House. Recent history has shown that even during periods of strife and political change, House Baenre is always able to retain its position of power. Even with the death of Yvonnel Baenre during the failed invasion of Mithral Hall, the first house's power could not be usurped; Triel Baenre, the first and most powerful daughter of Yvonnel Baenre, took her mother's place as supreme ruler. The main strength of House Baenre lies in clerical prowess; Lolth favours the first house strongly, responding (comparatively) generously to their prayers, and the house is also able to boast 16 high priestesses, including Quenthel Baenre, who holds the crucial and influential position as Matron Mistress of Arach-Tinilith. Gromph Baenre, the archmage of Menzoberranzan, is also a member of House Baenre, which significantly increases the influence of the house both politically and militarily, as he holds sway over Sorcere. The Baenre Compound House Baenre occupies the highest tier in the main cavern of Menzoberranzan. The compound is roughly oval in shape, three-eighths of a mile long and a quarter mile wide, and surrounded by a magnificent and magical fence, appearing as a silvery spider's web around the general blue hues of the Baenre compound. This fence stands 20 feet high, and acts as the houses main defense; anything touching the fence will become stuck fast, until the Matron Mother wills it released. It is impossible to pass through the enchanted fence without the aid of the spider mask, a magical item in the possession of Gromph, the archmage. The compound also houses the largest cathedral of Lolth in the city, which is large enough to seat all 2,600 soldiers maintained in the compound; this is the mainstay of the Baenre army, but rumours suggest that during a crisis, the First House could double this number of troops. Members ; Triel Baenre : Matron Mother ; Gromph Baenre : Archmage of Menzoberranzan ; Quenthel Baenre : Mistress of the Arach-Tinilith ; Vendes Baenre : A particularly cruel priestess of Lolth ; Sos'Umptu Baenre : Keeper of the Baenre House Chapel ; Jeggred Baenre : Son of Triel Baenre and her personal bodyguard sacrificed to lolth in the new demon web pits by Quenthal Baenre ; Merith Baenre : Adopted into the house ; Waevra Baenre : Traitor and renegade ; Andzrel Baenre : Weapon master of House Baenre, Commander of the Army of the Black Spider ; Zal'therra Baenre : Cousin of Triel, Commander of the Army of the Black Spider ; Nauzhror Baenre : Cousin of Triel, Master of Sorcere, acting part time Archmage of Menzoberranzan ; Maigneth : Captain of the Baenre House Guard ; Wilara Baenre : Personal attendant to Triel ; Vrellin Baenre : Nephew of Triel ; Prath Baenre : 1st year student of Sorcere, in his 30s ; Julani Baenre : Master of Evocation ; Grendan Baenre : 10th year student at Sorcere, favors Illusion ; Noori Baenre : Cousin to Gromph and Triel, 10th year student at Sorcere ; Zoran Baenre : 2nd year student at Sorcere ; Zillak Baenre : Prime assassin of Gromph ; Jarlaxle Baenre : Leader of Bregan D'aerthe ; Liriel Baenre : Renegade, wandering surface ; Yvonnel Baenre : Former matron, killed near Mithril Hall ; Bladen'kerst Baenre : Killed near Mithril Hall ; Dantrag Baenre : Weapon master, deceased ; Bergynion Baenre : Renegade, member of Bregan D'aerthe, deceased ; Yerri'thal Baenre : "The most accomplished swordsmith in all Menzoberranzan." External Links * House Baenre at Wizards.com (Internet Archive) References * * * * * * R.A. Salvatore (November 2006). Siege of Darkness. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 1-5607-6888-6. de:Haus Baenre Baenre Category:House Baenre